Intercambio de Parejas
by Liz-aniraK
Summary: Cuando Kagome Pidio ayuda a Inuyasha no sabia el rumbo tan inesperado que iban a tomar los aconteciemientos.Estaba segura de que Kouga era el hombre de su vida,pero el la habia abandonado para casarse con otra. Resumen completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo que no subo una historia, pero ahora me tome tiempo para hacerlo**

**Aclaro que los ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen y la historia es una adaptacion de la novela del mismo nombre de Penny Jordan a mi me gusto y la comparto con ustedes ojala tmb sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Y TUVO la desfachatez de invitarte a su fiesta de compromiso?

—Sí —asintió Kagome con expresión desolada—. Y no puedo dejar de ir. Todos estarán allí y si no voy...

—Sí, entiendo —asintió Sango con aire reflexivo—. Lo que podrías hacer es conseguir que otro hombre te acompañe a la fiesta.

—¿Para provocarle celos? —exclamó Kagome, alegrándose de pronto—. Tienes razón —de nuevo volvió a deprimirse—. Pero... ¿dónde podría encontrar uno? Los hombres no hacen cola ante mi puerta, ¿sabes?

—No, no para provocarle celos —dijo Sango con exasperación—. Se ha comprometido con otra, Kagome. No, lo que quiero decir es que si tuvieras algún amigo que te acompañara a la fiesta de compromiso, levantarías el ánimo y tu orgullo quedaría a salvo.

—Nada me levantaría el ánimo ahora —se lamentó Kagome— Lo amo, Sango.

Para sus adentros, Sango dudó. Y, mientras miraba a su empleada más joven y, favorita, sospechaba que Kagome carecía por completo de conocimientos en lo que al amor se refería.

Creía estar enamorada del encantador y superficial joven cuya pérdida lamentaba, pero a sus veintidós años Kagome Higurashi seguía siendo conmovedoramente ingenua y en realidad sólo estaba enamorada del amor.

Cuando llegó a Londres, un año antes, mostraba tal vulnerabilidad que despertó el instinto protector de Sango.

—Creo que la fiesta no se celebrará aquí en Londres, ¿verdad?

—No...Kikyo quiere que se celebre en la casa de sus padres —Kagome hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Son las personas más ricas de mi pueblo y son demasiado conscientes de ello. Tienen mucho dinero, ya conoces a ese tipo de gente...

—Ciertamente —asintió Sango con desdén.

—Todo el mundo acudirá. Kikyo y yo fuimos compañeras de clase en la escuela. Desde entonces me es antipática —hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Kouga no me dijo nada antes. Debía saber que yo esperaba que me propusiera matrimonio.

—Los hombres suelen ser unos cobardes en situaciones como ésta —dijo Sango con suavidad. Era increíble la ingenuidad de su protegida.

Quizá se debía a que había vivido una infancia sobre-protegida por unos padres viejos, que actualmente vivían en Nueva Zelanda con su hijo y la familia de éste. Sango sabía que los padres de Kagome todavía poseían en el pueblo la casa donde Kagome había crecido. La joven iba con cierta frecuencia a ver el estado de la propiedad, que ahora estaba alquilada.

—Pero pudo haber dicho algo —repitió la apesadumbrada Kagome.

—Debió haber dicho algo —subrayó Sango—. Pero sospecho que le faltó valor. ¿Desde cuándo está en relaciones con la tal Kikyo?

—No me lo ha dicho. Creo que desde hace poco. Ella nunca viene a Londres y él... —Kagome hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño al recordar la frecuencia con la que Kouga había faltado a sus citas habituales—. Debió ser cuando fuimos a mi pueblo para Navidad. Ya te había contado que la pasamos con los padres de Kouga, ¿verdad? —Hizo una mueca—. Nunca me he llevado muy bien con su madre. En realidad, creo que ella no me consideraba bastante buena para su hijo. Sólo Dios sabe lo que estará sufriendo Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha? —Sango arrugó el ceño; aún no se había acostumbrado a los ilógicos procesos mentales de Kagome.

—Sí, Inuyasha Taisho. Él y Kikyo eran novios desde el colegio, igual que Kouga y yo. Debe sentirse hundido. Aunque, en realidad, a mí siempre me parecieron una pareja muy desigual. A Kikyo le gustaba la vida social, el brillo y las apariencias. Inuyasha no es así en absoluto. Es un hombre apegado a la tierra, un hombre de campo, sin pretensiones.

—Parece interesante —comentó Sango—. Me gustan los hombres apegados a la tierra.

—Oh, todo el mundo quiere a Inuyasha, pero no es un hombre por el que las chicas suspiren.

—Bien, si piensas que debes aparecer en la fiesta y felicitar a la feliz pareja, te sugiero que te arregles muy bien para la ocasión. ¡Mucho _glamour _es lo que necesitas para demostrar que lo sucedido te tiene sin cuidado! —aconsejó Sango.

—Pero... hace siglos que no me compro un vestido. Estaba ahorrando para...

Le tembló el labio inferior y Sango se apresuró a decir:

—Nada de lágrimas, mi amor. Estás mejor sin él, de veras. Nunca me gustó. Escucha, tenemos poco trabajo esta semana. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos medio día libre mañana y nos vamos de compras? Yo también necesito algunas cosas. Miroku ha invitado a cenar a un cliente importante la próxima semana y quiere que lo deslumbre con mi presencia.

Dos días después, con su nuevo vestido cuidadosamente doblado en la maleta, Kagome subió a su coche e inició el viaje hacia Cheshire.

La última vez que realizó este viaje había sido con Kouga para celebrar la Navidad en su pueblo.

Aflojó ligeramente el acelerador. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada Kouga? Sin duda porque sabía el impacto que le produciría; formaron pareja desde que salieron del colegio.

Ella lo había seguido a la universidad y luego a Londres. Quizá él la había tratado en ocasiones con indiferencia, olvidando citas, dejando de telefonear, pero su trabajo le obligaba a viajar fuera del país sin previo aviso.

De cualquier manera, su relación había sido tan firme y segura... Tan segura que él la había abandonado para comprometerse con otra.

Kagome se apartó un negro mechón del rostro con gesto desafiante.

No había dormido bien desde que Kouga le había comunicado la noticia, y había perdido peso. Kouga no podía amar a Kikyo, seguía pensando, sólo estaba deslumbrado por ella... por ella y por la riqueza de sus padres.

Se mordió el labio, recordando el entusiasmo con que él hablaba de la enorme lista de negocios y propiedades de los Jenses. La villa en España, los coches, los yates...Kouga, que siempre había hablado con desdén e ironía de los ricos.

Aunque ella, Kagome, no tenía padres ricos al menos tendría la suficiente confianza en sí misma para afrontar con dignidad la situación. Lo que más le dolía era que Kouga no le hubiera dicho nada, que ni siquiera la hubiera preparado para el golpe.

Pero ella no se había rendido todavía; lo recuperaría. Kouga se cansaría de Kikyo y de sus odiosos padres.

Había planeado su viaje a Cheshire con la misma meticulosa atención para el detalle con que planeaba sus actividades de trabajo.

En el pueblo no había hotel, pero el bar alquilaba ocasionalmente habitaciones y como Kagome era bien conocida por los dueños del lugar, estos accedieron de buena gana a darle albergue.

Salió de Londres después de la hora de mayor tráfico, después de telefonear a Sango para cerciorarse de que no había surgido ningún asunto de urgencia que requiriera su presencia.

—Si tuviera dos chicas más como Kagome, dirigir este negocio sería miel sobre hojuelas —comentó Sango a su esposo tras colgar el auricular—. Es un auténtico tesoro y no sólo porque sea una artista de primer rango.

—Humm... con bastante talento para el diseño, también, supongo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que debe haber en el norte un mercado amplio para nuestro tipo de servicio. Deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de abrir una sucursal en algún sitio como Chester, y poner a Kagome a su cargo.

—Vale la pena pensarlo. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella sobre el asunto cuando regrese? Podría ser una buena idea enviarla para que evalúe las posibilidades de mercado.

Sí, creo que lo haré. Sólo espero que este fin de semana no sea demasiado difícil para ella. Nunca entenderé qué habrá visto en ese... idiota. Ya le dije que está mejor sin él, Pero está convencida de que ese cretino es el amor de su vida. Me parece increíble que a su edad sea tan candida.

—Deja de preocuparte por ella. Pareces su madre. —Sí... supongo que soy demasiado protectora.

Kagome se habría alegrado de saber el interés que su jefa tenía en ella.

Sango le caía bien y le parecía fácil trabajar con ella, aunque era una perfeccionista, y las demás empleadas se quejaban de su severidad; pero Kagome no encontraba nada que reprochar en su conducta.

Hizo una pausa en el camino para comerse el bocadillo de queso que llevaba; le supo a gloria bajo el tibio sol de octubre.

Los campos más cercanos estaban vacíos de sus cosechas y parecían yermos y desolados; mientras comía, un conejo surgió de un grupo de árboles y se paró sobre sus patas traseras mirando a su alrededor hasta que el ruido de un tractor le hizo buscar seguridad en los matorrales.

El aire era fresco y limpio y Kagome sintió la conocida sensación de serenidad que la embargaba siempre en el terreno donde había crecido.

Amaba a Londres: su vitalidad, su tráfico, sus hermosos edificios y parques. Pero amaba también esta paz y tranquilidad, esta rara sensación de que el tiempo se detenía.

Guardo en una bolsa los restos de su refrigerio y regresó al coche; estaba a menos de media hora de su pueblo natal.

El padre de Kagome había logrado cierto desahogo económico como abogado en la cercana ciudad de Nantwich y, aunque sus padres nunca habían aspirado a la riqueza, la infancia de Kagome había sido feliz y sin sobresaltos. La educaron en una sana mezcla de firmeza y tolerancia que le había dejado una apreciación de las ventajas de ser financieramente independiente.

A ella tampoco le interesaba la riqueza, ni el lujo. Lo que quería era casarse con un hombre a quien amara y que la amara; un hombre que entendiera y apreciara su necesidad de mantener su independencia y realizarse por medio de su carrera.

Cuando los hijos llegaran, si llegaban, su profesión pasaría a un segundo plano, pero no la abandonaría por completo.

Necesitaba tener un interés propio, aparte de la familia, y Kagome disfrutaba con la sensación de orgullo que su trabajo le deparaba.

Por supuesto había tenido la seguridad de que Kouga sería ese esposo ideal.

Pero él se había comprometido con otra.

Era un error. Tenía que serlo. Kouga volvería a sus cabales y comprendería que era ella la mujer indicada para él; y cuando eso sucediera, lo estaría esperando.

Volvió a encender el motor y regresó a la carretera. Quince minutos después se aproximaba al pueblo y a su derecha vio los terrenos pertenecientes a Inuyasha Taisho, el ex novio de Kikyo.

¿Cómo se sentiría él? Sin duda igual que ella, supuso Kagome.

Sumida en sus reflexiones, no vio el trozo de cristal en la carretera hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tuvo que sostener con fuerza el volante para controlar el coche, que derrapaba con el neumático pinchado.

Sus acciones fueron automáticas e instintivas y cuando el coche se detuvo por fin, Dulce exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

No era uno, sino dos, los neumáticos perforados. Lo más sensato sería caminar hasta el pueblo y pedir en el taller mecánico que recogieran el coche. Las herramientas estaban en el portaequipajes, debajo de todas las maletas, así que lo abrió y empezó a buscar.

Absorta en lo que estaba haciendo y todavía un poco nerviosa por lo ocurrido, no oyó el vehículo que se acercaba y ni siquiera se percató de que no estaba sola hasta que oyó la voz que decía:

—¿Necesita ayuda?

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó al alzar la cabeza.

—¡Kagome!

Los dos sonrieron al reconocerse.

—Supongo que vienes a la fiesta —comentó Inuyasha, con aparente desenfado—. Aunque parece que has tenido un pequeño percance.

—Así es; alguien arrojó una botella rota en el camino —explicó Kagome.

Inuyasha no había cambiado mucho, observó Kagome. Sólo parecía un poco más robusto, aunque era difícil estar segura con su chaqueta gruesa y los pantalones bombachos de pana. Típica ropa de agricultor que acostumbraba usar, muy diferente de los trajes impecables y las inmaculadas camisas de Kouga.

La joven suspiró apenas. Con razón Kikyo había preferido a Kouga en vez de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha era un buen tipo a su manera. Tenía un rostro viril, bien conformado y sólido y una nariz aguileña que de perfil le daba un cierto aire aristocrático. Cosa rara, ya que Inuyasha era todo menos un aristócrata.

Sus padres nunca habían gozado de prosperidad y cuando el padre del joven murió, Inuyasha, que acababa de cumplir dieciséis años, tuvo que abandonar la escuela para encargarse de la granja.

Nunca había tenido dinero suficiente para las cosas que sus compañeros disfrutaban y Kagome siempre había sentido cierta compasión por él, en especial cuando los demás muchachos le hacían burla.

Su espesa cabellera oscura, encrespada por el airecillo que soplaba, contrastaba con el cuidadoso corte y el impecable cuidado de Kouga por su cabello.

El rostro y las manos de Inuyasha eran morenos; no el bronceado elegante que dan unas vacaciones en el Mediterráneo, sino el moreno terroso del agricultor. ¡Pobre Inuyasha! No podía rivalizar con Kouga.

—Los dos neumáticos delanteros están pinchados, ¿verdad? —comentó Inuyasha, acuclillándose para examinar el daño—. De nada te servirá la de repuesto, entonces.

—No. Iba a caminar hasta el pueblo para pedir en el taller que vinieran por el coche.

—No hace falta. Yo te llevaré a la granja y desde allí podrás llamarles por teléfono. Pídeles que traigan otro neumático de repuesto y que lo arreglen. ¿Esto es todo tu equipaje? —Inuyasha se inclinó sobre el portaequipajes y sacó la maleta, antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer alguna objeción.

Algo desconcertada, ella lo siguió dócilmente hasta el Land Rover.

El Inuyasha que ella recordaba no era tan autoritario; aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había tenido cierto aire de tranquila confiabilidad.

Kouga, en cambio, era inútil ante cualquier problema. Perdía los estribos y comenzaba a criticar al causante sólo aunque se tratara del tiempo. De hecho, en más de una ocasión Kagome se había sentido avergonzada de él por esa actitud.

Aparte de su maleta, había un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto dentro del portaequipajes y Kagome prefirió sacarlo fila misma. Inuyasha lo miró y alzó las cejas, sonriendo con ironía.

—Ah, el regalo para la feliz pareja. ¿Qué es? ¿Una bomba de relojería?

—Eso no tiene gracia —dijo Kagome y se suavizó para agregar, con tono de conmiseración—: Entiendo cómo debes sentirte Inuyasha. Yo me siento igual. Pero estoy segura de que no durará. Me refiero al compromiso, por supuesto —agregó con rapidez al darse cuenta de que él la miraba con expresión de extrañeza—. Estoy segura de que Kikyo volverá a ti. Después de todo habéis sido novios mucho tiempo. Igual que Kouga y yo; no debes perder la esperanza. Yo no la perderé.

Como él no respondía nada, Kagome prosiguió.

—Supongo que no quieres hablar del asunto. Los hombres detestan hablar de sus sentimientos, ¿no es así? Pero... pensé que te serviría saber que... que te comprendo. Y supongo que no te será fácil tener que vivir aquí, además.

Kouga le había dicho que pensaba renunciar a su empleo en Londres para trabajar con su futuro suegro. A Kikyo no le gustaba Londres y Kagome sabía la razón.

Prefería ser la reina en un pueblo pequeño a perderse en el anonimato en una ciudad llena de mujeres hermosas y elegantes.

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a ella, metiendo la maleta en su vehículo. Con voz ronca, dijo:

—Qué comprensiva y bondadosa eres al pensar en mí, Kagome. Tú misma debes estar pasando por un momento terrible.

—Pues, sí, no puedo negar que ha sido un choque — admitió ella—. Aunque no se lo diga a nadie —agregó con dignidad—. Pero sé que no durará. Son incompatibles... Kiyo es dura y ambiciosa, en cambio Kouga... —se interrumpió, turbada, al comprender que estaba hablando de forma demasiado despectiva de la mujer que Inuyasha amaba, pero aparte de alzar una ceja, como invitándola a proseguir, Chris nada dijo—. Lo siento —murmuró Kagome—. No debí haber dicho eso.

—¿Por qué no, si es eso lo que sientes? —Replicó Inuyasha con extrema tolerancia—. Tendré que levantarte para subirte al Land Rover. No podrías subir sola con esa falda.

Era cierto, no podía. La falda era muy corta y estrecha; se ajustaba deliciosamente a las curvas sinuosas de la cintura y las caderas y apenas le llegaba por encima de las lindas rodillas.

—Temo que peso demasiado —se disculpo ella de antemano mientras iba hacia él, sabiendo que no tenía la figura de sílfide de Kikyo.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó Inuyasha, levantándola con facilidad—. Créeme, después de subir ovejas y sacos, alzarte a ti no constituye ningún problema para mí.

Kagome se preguntó si debía enfadarse o sentirse halagada.

Fuera como fuese, había algo reconfortante en la fuerza de los brazos del agricultor mientras la alzaba con cuidado para ponerla en el asiento de la camioneta. Al inclinarse un poco para pasar la cabeza por debajo de la puerta, su pelo rozó el rostro de Inuyasha.

Él se puso tenso de inmediato y también Kagome que no comprendía la reacción del granjero, hasta darse cuenta de que quizá sostenerla en brazos le recordaba la pérdida de Kikyo, y lo miró con expresión compasiva.

—Oh, Inuyasha, es terrible, ¿verdad? Echo mucho de menos a Kouga y tú debes sentir lo mismo respecto a tu querida Kikyo.

Tuvo que controlar las lágrimas que le quemaban los párpados. No era justo llorar encima de Inuyasha.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nadie en Londres que pueda ocupar el lugar de Kouga? —preguntó Inuyasha, con desenfado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, indignada por la sugerencia.

No. No... Nunca hubo nadie aparte de él. Del mismo modo que nunca ha habido nadie aparte de Kikyo para ti ¿verdad?

Inuyasha la miró con una expresión extraña, como si algo le divirtiera y exasperara al mismo tiempo. Una vez que se aseguró de que la joven estaba a gusto en su asiento, Inuyasha rodeó el vehículo y se acomodó tras el volante.

—Lamento el estado de esta camioneta —se disculpó por encima del ruido del motor—Pero no esperaba rescatar a una damisela en desgracia.

Kagome rió, divertida.

Kouga nunca habría dicho nada así. Era moderno en todos los aspectos: nunca abría un libro a menos de que fuera un best seller Dudaba que hubiera leído un cuento alguna vez en su vida y, de haberlo hecho, jamás lo admitiría.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Inuyasha, dando la vuelta hacia el corral de la granja.

Kagome la había visitado ocasionalmente. Para ella, siempre había sido un lugar fascinante, pero después de los quince años, Kikyo y Kouga habían manifestado desdén por los placeres bucólicos y Kagome,por lealtad, no había querido rebatir las opiniones de Kouga.

Ahora sentía esa misma emoción de niña. Él detuvo el vehículo y el corral se llenó de perros que ladraban y saltaban con entusiasmo, entre gansos asustados y gallinas que cacareaban formando entre todos una ensordecedora barahúnda.

Pero, a pesar del alboroto, un profundo mugido cerca de ellos hizo que Kagome se sobresaltara e Inuyasha soltara una risita divertida.

—Está bien, es Ben.

—¿Ben?

—Sí. Benjamín Leonard Brahmin tercero. Mi toro semental de feria —informó él con una amplia sonrisa—- Lo tengo atado en uno de los establos del cobertizo y está muy resentido por ello.

—¿Atado? Oh, Inuyasha, espero que no te dediques a la cultura intensiva.

—No, pero Ben ha cumplido sus deberes este verano,de modo que lo traje aquí para darle a él y a las vacas un merecido descanso.

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Kagome e Inuyasha rió con ganas.

—De manera que todavía te ruborizas —comento el, intensificando su sonrojo. Kouga siempre la estaba criticando por abochornarse con tanta facilidad, pero ella no podía evitarlo.

Esquivando los ojos de Inuyasha, trató de bajarse del Land Rover.

—Espera —dijo él—. Te ayudaré a bajar.

Lo hizo y entonces, para asombro de la joven, Inuyasha no la dejó en el suelo, sino que avanzó con ella en brazos a través del corral.

—¡Inuyasha !

—No puedes caminar sobre esos guijarros con zapatos de tacón —explicó él con calma—. Podrías romperte un tobillo. Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, ¿quieres, Kagome?

Ella obedeció de forma automática y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan a gusto en compañía de Inuyasha, tan cómoda.

Cuando Kouga la abrazaba el corazón se le aceleraba y le entraba una extraña agitación.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la besaba toda la excitación desaparecía.

Frunció el entrecejo; no quería adentrarse en verdades desagradables. Ella y Kouga nunca habían sido amantes, no porque Kagome no deseara que hicieran el amor, sino porque por una o por otra razón no habían encontrado el lugar o la ocasión adecuados. Sus citas eran siempre cortas, en el tiempo que le robaban a sus actividades de trabajo, y cuando encontraban el tiempo suficiente, Kouga siempre buscaba alguna excusa para marcharse.

Cuando Kagome encontraba el valor para preguntarle la razón, el se enfadaba y decía que debía agradecerle que la respetara.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Habían llegado a la puerta trasera e Inuyasha la abría.

—Estaba pensando en Kouga y Kikyo. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Inuyasha?

Estaban en la cocina e Inuyasha aún no la había dejado en el suelo.

Ella se alegró, porque esa intimidad le daba valor para formular su pregunta.

—Cuando Kikyo y tú... hacíais el amor... ¿era... era como en las películas? Ya sabes... —inquirió con voz débil e insegura.

Inuyasha se había quedado de piedra y Kagome se estremeció ligeramente. Alzó la cara para disculparse.

De cerca, el rostro del granjero parecía más firme y masculino, y la piel tensa y saludable. Los ojos, ocultos detrás de las gafas eran dorados... Kagome se asombró de no haber notado nunca que los tenía de ese color.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Inquirió él con suavidad—. Nunca has dado la impresión de querer entrometerte en las vidas ajenas; debe ser que temes que Kouga haga comparaciones entre tú y Kikyo. ¿No es eso, Kagome? ¿Temes que Kouga te compare con ella y salgas en desventaja?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Sí —respondió con voz muy débil.

El pecho masculino se alzó en un profundo suspiro.

—Me pregunto... si debo deducir de esto que cuando Kouga y tú hacíais el amor no era «como en las películas»-

—Pues, no exactamente —ella esquivó la mirada del granjero—. No debí haberlo preguntado... soy una tonta.

—Pero es comprensible —comentó Inuyasha—. A mi entender, los hombres estamos en desventaja cuando se trata complacer sexualmente a las mujeres. No siempre estamos seguros de qué es lo que complace, y vosotras soléis ser muy reticentes para decírnoslo por una falsa concepción del pudor.

—Oh, Inuyasha, olvido que esto es tan lamentable para ti como para mí. Debe ser espantoso para ti preguntarte si Kikyo...

Se interrumpió, confusa y enfadada consigo misma por su torpeza, pero Inuyasha no parecía molesto.

—¿Si Kikyo compara mi manera de hacer el amor con la de Kouga? —concluyó por ella.

—Bien, supongo que tú no habrás tenido tanta experiencia como Kouga... Quiero decir, viviendo aquí... y habiendo salido sólo con Kikyo.

—Kouga sólo ha sido novio tuyo —apuntó Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa—. De modo que no habrá mucha diferencia entre nosotros.

—Pues no. Pero Kouga ha salido con otras chicas. Al menos eso decía él —se apresuró a agregar—. Y, por supuesto, cuando estaba en la universidad y yo todavía en la escuela era natural que se sintiera tentado, y luego trabajó en el extranjero durante un año... Además, a los hombres les gusta...

—Experimentar —sugirió Inuyasha. —Pues... sí. Sin embargo parece que tú nunca disfrutaste los beneficios de esas experiencias, ¿o acaso te he entendido mal? No había entendido mal; Kagome sólo pudo sonrojarse _y _decir con voz pastosa:

—¿Quieres dejarme en el suelo, por favor? Tengo que llamar al mecánico.

—Yo llamare—, Dijo él con tranquilidad, depositándola sobre un banco tu espera aquí sentada.

Era evidente que el teléfono no estaba en la cocina. Inuyasha regresó a los pocos minutos de haber salido, con expresión grave.

—Temo que no ha habido suerte. Los del taller no tienen neumático de repuesto y dudan que puedan conseguir uno antes del lunes, e incluso ni siquiera entonces.

—¡Oh, no! Bien, creo que tendré que intentarlo en otra parte.

—¿A estas horas y en viernes?

—Buscaré un taller que dé servicio las veinticuatro horas.

—Pues, sí... pero normalmente operan en carreteras principales. ¿Perteneces a alguna asociación de automovilistas?

—No —respondió Kagome, desolada—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Puedo caminar desde aquí hasta el pueblo, pero para ir a la fiesta mañana y luego regresar a Londres el lunes...

—Permíteme una sugerencia —dijo Inuyasha—. Quizá pueda remolcar el coche hasta aquí con el Land Rover. Podrías pasar el fin de semana aquí y yo te llevaría a la fiesta mañana y te traería de regreso. Luego, el lunes por la mañana, podría llevarte a Chester para que cojas el tren. Cuando tu coche esté arreglado te llamaría por teléfono para que vinieras a recogerlo.

—¡Oh, Inuyasha! No puedo causarte tantas molestias. Además, tengo una habitación reservada en el Dog and Duck.

—A la señora Kaede no le importará.

Se le ocurrió a Kagome que Inuyasha podía haber sugerido llevarla al pueblo y pasar a por ella al día siguiente, para la fiesta, pero supuso que tendría poco tiempo disponible y no se atrevió a sugerirlo.

—Bien, si estás seguro de que no es ninguna molestia-

—Completamente seguro —aseveró él—. Espera aquí, iré a por tu equipaje y luego iré a por el coche. Pero primero te enseñaré donde vas a dormir. Por aquí...

Cruzó la cocina y abrió una puerta, deteniéndose cuando vio que Kagome vacilaba.

—¿Deberíamos... es decir, crees que no le importara a tu madre?

—¿Mi madre? —la miró con extrañeza y luego su ceño se aclaró—. Ah, entiendo... Mi madre ya no vive aquí. Se volvió a casar y ahora vive en Chester.

—Ah... ¿y tus hermanos?

—También se fueron todos —dijo Inuyasha con desenfado—. Ah... ya veo... Tienes miedo de quedarte sola aquí conmigo, ¿no es eso?

—¡Oh, no...No en absoluto! —se apresuró a negar.

—Kagome, si prefieres no quedarte...

—Oh, no. Si la gente decide sacar conclusiones apresuradas, es problema de la gente, ¿no crees? Es decir, tú y yo sabemos que... bien... pues...

—Que no va a pasar nada —concluyó Inuyasha por ella.

La suavidad con la que pronunció las palabras puso un poco tensa a Kagome, como si se preparara contra un peligro impreciso.

Segundos después, se decía que debía aprender a relajarse.

¿Qué peligro podía correr con alguien como Inuyasha? El que fuera a pasar un par de noches en su casa no era razón para que se pusiera nerviosa.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y ella lo siguió al vestíbulo. Una antigua escalera de roble conducía al piso superior; La madera gastada por infinidad de manos y pies, relucía.

He instalado dos nuevos cuartos de baño y construidos roperos, en mi cuarto y en el de los huéspedes. Lo que necesito ahora es un buen decorador, pero por una razón u otra…

Por una razón u otra había perdido el entusiasmo, penso Kagome con lástima. Y era lógico. Sin duda habia modernizado la casa para Kikyo; Kagome sintió resentimiento contra ella por haberlo lastimado.

Inuyasha era demasiado bueno para una mujer como Kikyo, Hubiera querido decírselo a Inuyasha, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

La condujo por un largo pasillo que unía los dormitorios. A un lado había una serie de puertas cerradas y al otro ventanas que daban al campo. Kagome se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje.

—¡Oh, sigues conservando el estanque! —exclamó con alegría.

En alguna ocasión Inuyasha había considerado la posibilidad de mandar desecar el estanque y desviar el riachuelo que atravesaba la pradera.

Ella le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, pues le encantaban las flores que crecían en primavera, entre los juncos.

—Habría sido demasiado caro desviar la corriente y, además, ahora puedo vender los juncos. Han puesto un negocio de fabricación de canastas y asientos de sillas en el pueblo y vienen aquí a por los juncos. ¿Por qué has venido, Kagome? —preguntó, volviendo sin transición al tema anterior.

—Tenía que venir —se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos brillantes de desafío—. Regresará a mí, Inuyasha. Estoy segura de que lo hará. ¡Si pudiera hacerle comprender lo incompatible que es Kikyo con él! Sango, mi jefa, sugirió que llevara de acompañante a un hombre a la fiesta. Ya sabes, para provocarle.

—¿Pero decidiste que no?

—Pues no tenía muchas opciones. No conozco a ningún hombre, aparte de Kouga.

—Hmm —Inuyasha se apartó y abrió la puerta.

La luz del sol inundaba la habitación.

—¡Oh, Inuaysha, es precioso!

—El cuarto de baño está aquí —explicó él lacónico—. No muy cerca, pero será exclusivamente para ti, ya que yo uso el que está en el otro lado de la casa.

Qué discreto y considerado era, pensó Kagome. En un impulso, lo besó en la mejilla.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil como una estatua y el rostro de ella se tiñó de escarlata al comprender lo que había hecho.

—Lo... lo siento —farfulló—. No pensé...

Ser besado por cualquier mujer le recordaría a Kikyo. No debía ser tan impulsiva.

—Más vale que vaya por tu coche antes de que oscurezca —murmuró Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—INUYASHA, estoy muy nerviosa. Tengo miedo de ir.

Estaba en la cocina, con su vestido nuevo y el rostro maquillado, pero el valor la había abandonado y no se creía capaz de afrontar la situación.

—Tienes que ir —dijo Inuyasha con cierta aspereza—. Toda la gente que conoces estará allí.

Inuyasha, en traje de etiqueta, estaba muy apuesto y elegante.

Sin embargo, al bajar la mirada, Kagome lanzó una risita divertida.

—¡Inuyasha, llevas calcetines verdes!

—¿Sí? —No pareció muy alterado por el hecho—. Más vale que me vaya a cambiar entonces. Me ayudarías si vinieras conmigo —observó la expresión de su huésped y aclaró—: Soy daltónico, Kagome, ¿no lo recuerdas? No distingo bien los colores.

Kagome recordaba, efectivamente, que alguna vez le había hablado sobre su incapacidad para distinguir ciertos colores.

—Para ser sincero —añadió él mientras subían la escalera—, esa es una de las razones por las que no he querido decorar la casa, temo escoger mal los colores.

—Oh, pero los habría elegido Kikyo.

Inuyasha aspiró profundamente y luego lanzó con lentitud un suspiro.

—A ella nunca le interesó esta casa.

—Supongo que le parecería poca cosa para ella —comentó Kagome con rencor.

A su lado, Inuyasha la observó con una mirada atenta que ella no captó.

—Es posible.

—Debe estar ciega —declaró Kagome sin ambages—. A mí me parece preciosa esta casa, pero supongo que Kikyo preferirá una de esas horrendas cajas de hormigón que su padre construía con el nombre de «casas».

—Sin duda —asintió Inuyasha—. Dice que las casas antiguas son sucias.

—Es una mujer insensible. Con un poco de cuidado y atención esta casa sería mucho más atractiva que las ratoneras que su padre construye.

—¿Te parece? —inquirió Inuyasha.

—Por supuesto —aseveró Kagome—. De hecho, podría demostrártelo, Inuyasha. Sabes que ahora trabajo para una diseñadora de interiores, ¿no? Mi especialidad son los acabados. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de pintar tu cocina.

Podía verla ya, las alacenas en amarillo brillante, quizá con un círculo de hiedra y rosas silvestres al frente.

Podía pintar a esponja las paredes para que hicieran juego y hacer cortinas que reprodujeran con exactitud el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas.

—Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte más tiempo —comentó Inuyasha, observándola con atención.

—Me encantaría —admitió ella con los ojos brillantes.

—Mi habitación está aquí —indicó él, abriendo una puerta.

Era un cuarto grande. Tenía una cama amplia con una cabecera de madera tallada.

—¡Oh, Inuyasha, me encanta! —exclamó ella, pasando la mano por la madera tallada.

—¿De veras? Me alegro... la hice yo —vio el asombro en el rostro de la joven y sonrió—. La talla en madera siempre ha sido uno de mis pasatiempos.

Kagome miró a su alrededor con ojos nuevos, observando el armario y el tocador.

—¿También los hiciste tú? —Inuyasha asintió.

Pero, aunque los muebles eran bellos, necesitaban un fondo adecuado para lucir mejor. Las paredes y el techo de la habitación estaban pintados de un color opaco, igual que la alfombra parda y las cortinas ocres de las ventanas.

Como si él leyera sus pensamientos dijo con tono de disculpa:

—Escogí los colores que sé que puedo reconocer.

Era inusitadamente ordenado, mucho más que ella, y mucho más casero.

La comida que habíapreparado la noche anterior fue deliciosa.

—Más vale que busquemos los calcetines o llegaremos tarde —Inuyasha avanzó hacia el tocador, abrió uno de los cajones y luego se volvió hacia Kagome, para agregar—: Creo que ahorraríamos tiempo si los buscas tú.

Kagome fue hacia el tocador.

—Aquí están. Creo que estos son negros —dijo ella hurgando en el cajón—. E... esperaré fuera mientras te los pones.

Lo vio alzar las cejas y se ruborizó; pero él no hizo el tipo de comentario que Kouga habría hecho sin duda en iguales circunstancias, se limitó a sonreírle y verla salir de la habitación.

Inuyasha no la hizo esperar mucho y luego la escoltó a la fría noche de octubre.

Estaban a punto de atravesar el corral, cuando Inuyasha la detuvo y la levantó en brazos, como el día anterior.

—¡Inuyasha!

—Otra vez con zapatos de tacón —explicó él—. ¿Por qué nunca te pones un calzado más apropiado?

—No puedo —dijo ella—. Soy muy bajita y necesito zancos que me hagan un poco más alta.

—¿Para qué?

La pregunta de Inuyasha la desconcertó y se alegró de haber llegado al Land Rover... o más bien al Range Rover; no era el mismo vehículo en el que habían viajado el día anterior.

—Inuyasha, éste es un Range Rover.

—En efecto.

Era casi nuevo y su interior estaba impecable.

—No sabía que tuvieras algo así —declaró ella con asombro.

—¿No? Es lógico que no lo supieras, vives en Londres.

—Pero estas cosas son carísimas.

Cruzaron el pueblo y luego enfilaron por la carretera que llevaba al lugar donde el padre de Kikyo había construido su casa. La última vez que Kagome la visitó fue cuando Kikyo cumplió dieciocho años. Corría el mes de mayo y lo celebraron bajo una lona en el jardín con todos los lujos que se le pudieron ocurrir a la madre de la muchacha.

Esta noche no había lona, pero la hilera de coches de lujo aparcados en el sendero particular era una clara señal del nuevo _status _social en que se movían los padres de Kikyo.

Había Porches, Jaguares y Mercedes, incluso algunos Rolls Royce. Un leve estremecimiento sacudió a Kagome.

Inuyasha encontró un lugar donde aparcar a mitad del sendero particular.

Alguien caminaba en dirección a ellos; una pareja, a juzgar por la ligera voz femenina y el tono masculino, más Profundo.

Los pasos se detuvieron al llegar junto al Range Rover y una voz que Kagome reconocía vagamente preguntó:

—Inuyasha, ¿eres tú?

—Hola, Kagura... Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Bien, gracias.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó la muchacha cuando Kagome se adelantó—. ¡Pero si es Kagome Higurashi! ¿Desde cuándo vosotros dos andáis juntos? Sesshomaru y yo acabamos de regresar de los Estados Unidos. ¿Esto es una novedad o...?

—Deja de hablar tanto, mujer. Me estoy congelando —la interrumpió su esposo.

Cuando Inuyasha iba a echar a andar al lado de la pareja, Kagome le apretó el brazo.

—Oh, Inuyasha, me he dejado el bolso en el coche.

Mientras Inuayasha abría la puerta del vehículo, Kagome esperó a que la otra pareja se adelantara y se perdiera de vista, para decir:

—Está bien, Inuyasha. Tengo aquí el bolso, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea estupenda. Bueno, en realidad ha sido Kagura quien me la ha sugerido —aspiró profundamente y luego preguntó—: ¿Por qué no fingimos estar enamorados?

Inuyasha se quedó tan quieto y silencioso que Kagome se preguntó si no debía haberle sugerido la idea un poco menos bruscamente.

—Uno del otro, supongo —dijo él por fin, con tono cauteloso.

—Sí, eso es lo que quise decir —asintió Kagome, tratando de controlar su impaciencia. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era lo mejor para que sus antiguos amores volvieran a cobrar interés por ellos.

—Pero yo pensaba que estabas enamorada de Kouga.

—Lo estoy —dijo Kagome—. Pero en cuanto crea que me he enamorado de ti, se pondrá celosísimo... y por supuesto, lo mismo sucederá con Kikyo.

—A ver, a ver, aclaremos esto —pidió Inuyasha lentamente—. ¿Se supone que debemos comportarnos como si acabáramos de enamorarnos o como si fuéramos amantes de toda la vida? ¿Y cómo de enamorados?

—Oh, definitivamente recién enamorados —respondió Kagome—. De otra manera Kouga sospecharía; hace apenas dos semanas que me dijo lo de Kikyo.

—Sí. Bien, veo que eso complica bastante las cosas. Entonces la impresión que debemos dar es que en el momento en que nos vimos nos atacó el amor como una fiebre súbita, ¿no?

—Te parece una idea tonta, ¿verdad? —Inquirió Kagome—. Y supongo que tienes razón.

—No, no es tonta... sólo un poco audaz.

A la luz de las lámparas victorianas que iluminaban todo el sendero como si de una estación de ferrocarril se tratara, Inuyasha notó la sonrisa que él intentaba contener.

—Creo que podríamos llevar a cabo tu plan, si lo enmendamos ligeramente.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De qué manera?

—Pues, supongamos que hacemos creer a todos que uno de los dos, digamos yo, por ejemplo, ha estado secretamente enamoradísimo de ti durante muchos años. Tú, al encontrarte conmigo, has comprendido de repente lo compatibles que somos y... aquí estamos.

—Pues, sí —asintió Kagome, poco convencida—. Pero, ¿quién va a creer que has estado secretamente enamorado de mí, cuando todo el mundo sabe que eras novio de la bella Kikyo?

—No será fácil, claro. Pero piensa en el efecto que eso causará sobre la pareja feliz. Kikyo es muy celosa y sobre todo vanidosa. Una vez que sepa que durante todos estos años estuve enamorado de ti... pues, no le gustará ni Pizca.

—No, supongo que no —asintió Kagome.

—¿Sabes? Es una lástima que tengas que regresar tanpronto a Londres —dijo Inuyasha como por casualidad—. Pienso que si pudieras quedarte y nos vieran juntos a todas horas podríamos obtener mucho mejores resultados.

—Sí —asintió Kagome—. Creo que tienes razón.

—Bien —dijo Inuyasha—. Entonces cuando lleguemos a la sala entramos como una pareja de locos enamorados.

Kagome aspiró hondo y asintió.

—Aja... y... quizá podría quedarme, si piensas que eso daría resultados de veras. Me deben un mes de vacaciones que podría tomarme ahora. Eso si de veras crees que...

—Por supuesto que resultará —aseguró él—. Podrías aprovechar el tiempo para decorar mi casa. Te pagaría, por supuesto.

—¡Oh, no! —Protestó Kagome—. No, a menos que me dejes pagar mi hospedaje y mi comida. Por supuesto, tendré que consultar con Sango, pero estoy segura de que no tendrá inconveniente.

—Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo. Bueno, señorita Higurashi, ¿está usted lista para enfrentarse a su público?

—Sí... sí, creo que sí.

—Bien, hagamos entonces nuestra entrada triunfal.

**Continuara****...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a Kitty Kat Jaz, inuarito, Hakudoshi y a virginia 260. La historia es bonita y la chica se pasa de inocente jeje. **

**la historia no es muy larga cuenta con 10 capitulos . Buenos nos vemos en el prox capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—¡Inuyasha! Qué alegría verte por aquí... Oh, y Naomi, ¿verdad? —dijo la madre de Kikyo, con voz más fría al dirigirse a Kagome.

—Kagome, Midori, se llama Kagome—corrigió Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la había cogido de la mano y la mantenía a su lado como si fuera tan delicada y preciosa como la porcelana de china.

Era tan confortante para Kagome sentir la firmeza y el calor del sólido cuerpo masculino a su lado, y eso le dio valor para afrontar sin pestañeos la fría mirada de Midori, que la observaba con aire crítico.

—Que vestido tan... raro —comentó la señora—. Por supuesto, en este pueblo no estamos muy al tanto de las modas londinenses.

—Kagome se lo ha puesto especialmente para complacerme —intervino Inuyasha—. Sabe que me encanta el rojo.

Kagome se quedó estupefacta. Miró con fijeza a su pareja Preguntándose si había oído bien.

—¡Inuyasha, querido! —sonó en ese momento la voz arrulladora de Kikyo, que se acercaba del brazo de Kouga hacia los recién llegados, al llegar frente a él, lo besó de lleno en la boca.

Fue un beso largo, un beso que enfureció a Kagome. ¿Cómo se atrevía Kikyo a atormentarlo así, después de lo que le había hecho?

Kouga no recibió a Kagome con tanta efusividad. Le concedió una sonrisa cálida, y alzó ligeramente las cejas al ver su vestido.

—¿Rojo, Kagome? —dijo con tono burlón—. Sabes que no es tu color.

—Al contrario, creo que le sienta de maravilla —volvió Inuyasha al rescate—. Y lo lleva sólo para complacerme...

—¿Qué quieres decir, querido Inuyasha? —interrumpió Kikyo lanzando una mirada acida a Kagome, pero antes de que él pudiera responder, Kagura y Sesshomaru se les habían unido. Kagura abrazó calurosamente a Kikyo y luego felicitó a Kouga antes de retroceder un paso para decir con excitación.

—Kikyo, me has tenido en la ignorancia. Me escribiste para hablarme acerca de ti y Kouga, pero nada me dijiste de Inuyasha y Kagome.

—¿Inuyasha y Kagome?

El tono de Kikyo fue tan agudo que llamó la atención de otros invitados, que se acercaron para saber qué sucedía en el pequeño corrillo.

De manera instintiva, Kagome se apretó contra Inuyasha, en busca de refugio.

Para su alivio, él rompió el expectante silencio y dijo con toda calma:

—No queríamos decir nada todavía. No queríamos estropearos la celebración. ¿Verdad, mi amor?

Kagome tragó saliva y lo miró; durante un momento quedó tan deslumbrada por la expresión que vio en sus ojos que no pudo decir una sola palabra y la boca se le secó por completo.

—Entiendo. Entonces, supongo que te quedarás aquí permanentemente, ¿verdad, Kagome? —Preguntó Kikyo con frialdad—. ¿Dónde te quedarás? La casa de tus padres está alquilada todavía, ¿no?

—Está en la granja conmigo —declaró Inuyasha con la mayor tranquilidad.

Y sin esfuerzos consiguieron la atención de todos los invitados que había en la sala. El rostro de Kikyo enrojeció. Kouga se quedó mirando a Kagome como si la viera por primera vez y en sus ojos había enfado y acusación.

—Por todos los santos, Kagome—exclamó Kikyo con voz rasposa—. ¡Qué valiente eres! Temo que soy demasiado anticuada para ese tipo de cosas y, para ser sincera, mis padres se morirían si les sugiriera algo semejante. ¿No temes que Inuyasha cambie de opinión y luego se niegue a casarse contigo?

Para su propio asombro, Kagome se oyó replicar con calma:

—Ya han pasado los días en que la mujer tenía que negociar con su virginidad por la dudosa seguridad del matrimonio, Kikyo. Creo que Inuyasha y yo sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. Somos dos adultos conscientes.

Inuyasha acudió en su ayuda, depositando un beso en la nariz y diciendo:

—En realidad es ella la que me hace esperar. Si por mí fuera, me casaría mañana mismo.

Realmente era un excelente actor, pensó Kagome cuando la miró de una manera que le puso la carne de gallina.

Cuando se apartaron del grupo y nadie podía escucharas, Inuyasha comentó divertido:

—Vaya, parece que los dos se han llevado una buena sorpresa —y fue entonces cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que había estado tan absorta en la actuación de Inuyasha que ni siquiera había notado cómo habían reaccionado Kikyo y Kouga, aparte de reconocer su evidente azoro.

¿Pasa algo malo? —añadió Inuyasha al notar su desconcertó. —No, en realidad no.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al _buffet, _entonces? Me muero de hambre.

Media hora después, bebiendo champán y buscando a su alrededor a Inuyasha, que había sido acaparado por un hombre al que Kagome había reconocido vagamente, vio que Kagura se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de aprobación en los labios.

—Vengo a felicitarlos y a deciros que no hagáis caso de las ironías de Kikyo.

—Supongo que es natural que deba sentirse un poco celosa.

Kagura le dirigió una mirada extraña y comentó, con cierto titubeo.

—Oh, entonces lo sabías, ¿verdad? No estaba segura. Escucha, Sesshomaru y yo celebraremos una fiesta este mes para celebrar el estreno de nuestra nueva casa. Nos encantaría que Inuyasha y tú vinierais; quizá incluso podría aprovecharme de ti un poco. Todavía nos faltan algunos detalles de decoración —hizo una mueca—. No hemos querido contratar ninguna agencia de decoración por temor a que no sepan entender lo que Sesshomaru y yo queremos.

—Me alegrará mucho aconsejaros, si puedo. Mi especialidad son los acabados, más que el diseño en sí.

—¿Conversación de chicas? —preguntó Inuyasha,acercándose a ellas.

Era extraño, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que Inuyasha regresó a su lado; la tibieza de su cuerpo parecía un bálsamo para sus músculos tensos.

—No Kagura nos estaba invitando a la fiesta de inauguración de su casa.

—No faltaremos... ¿verdad, mi vida? —cogió la mano de Kagome y se la llevó a la boca, depositando un beso en el hueco de su palma que la hizo estremecerse y mirarlo con ojos azorados.

—¡Aja! Todavía estáis en esa etapa, ¿eh? —rió Kagura—. Bien, en ese caso me marcho para dejar solos a los tortolitos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Kagome una vez que Kagura se alejó.

—Kikyo y Kouga nos estaban observando —dijo él a modo de explicación—. Me pareció una buena oportunidad.

Sintiéndose como una completa idiota, Kagome parpadeó y apartó la mirada. No había podido ver a Kouga y Kikyo, pendiente como estaba sólo del beso que Inuyasha había depositado en su piel.

—¿Te ha dicho algo Kouga ya? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y Kikyo te ha dicho algo a ti?

—No.

La orquesta contratada por los padres de Kikyo para amenizar la fiesta había iniciado el vals y Kikyo bailaba con Kouga.

Era extraño verlo bailar con otra, pensó Kagome. Parecía diferente de cierta forma... como más pequeño. Por supuesto, Kikyo era más alta que ella y en comparación con Inuyasha, Kouga parecía... parecía insignificante.

No era el mismo a quien había amado durante tanto tiempo. Era un extraño. Un extraño engreído y egoísta que en ese momento no significaba nada para ella.

El impacto de esta revelación la puso tensa e Inuyasha se dio cuenta inmediatamente. La cogió de la mano y se la apretó para tranquilizarla, y aunque no dijo nada, Kagome sintió Que las lágrimas estaban a punto de rodar de sus ojos.

¡Qué consolador era tenerlo a su lado!

Sin darse cuenta, se replegó más hacia él, sin percatarse de la forma en que la miraba ni del brillo de sus ojos cuando vio lo que ella no había visto: que la pareja recién comprometida parecía más interesada en ellos que en sí mismos. Otros invitados comenzaron a bailar, pero Kagome sintió alivio de que Inuyasha no la invitara a hacerlo. Kouga detestaba bailar con ella, aduciendo que tenía dos pies izquierdos. A continuación la orquesta tocó una melodía que estaba de moda en ese momento, Inuyasha se volvió hacia su compañera y dijo:

—No podemos perdernos ésta.

Era _La mujer de rojo _y cuando él la llevó a la pista de baile y las melodiosas notas los envolvieron, Kagome encontró increíblemente fácil dejarse llevar por Inuyasha al compás de la música.

Su cuerpo parecía moverse a la vez que el de su pareja con una volátil facilidad que no requería esfuerzo ni concentración.

Apenas vio a Kikyo y a Kouga que pasaron bailando al lado de ellos, ni de la mirada furiosa de Kikyo ni el gesto iracundo de Kouga.

La música cesó demasiado pronto. Kagome podría haber seguido bailando con Inuyasha toda la noche, pero eran convocados a brindar por la felicidad de la pareja recién comprometida.

- Y fue entonces, al ver el diamante que brillaba en el dedo de Kikyo y escuchar el discurso pronunciado por el padre de la muchacha, cuando la golpeó la realidad y se dio cuenta de que el hombre al que amaba estaba comprometido con otra.

Se volvió, y habría abandonado el salón de no ser por el firme puño de Inuyasha que se lo impedía, apretándole el brazo y obligándola a permanecer allí.

La exaltación generada por su «plan» le había permitido sobrellevar la velada hasta ese momento, pero derepente había cesado, dejándola desalentada y deprimida.

—No falta mucho —murmuró Inuyasha a su oído—. Enseguida nos podremos ir.

Kagome hubiera querido irse en ese momento, pero en vez de ello se obligó a dirigirle una brillante sonrisa y decir con falsa alegría:

—¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabamos de llegar.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada pensativa y ella encontró extraño que un hombre que en realidad la conocía tan poco pudiera mirarla con tan penetrante intensidad, como si adivinara hasta sus pensamientos más recónditos.

La madre de Kikyo se acercó a charlar con Inuyasha, excluyendo a Kagome deliberadamente de la conversación. La joven se apartó de ellos, sintiéndose más sola y deprimida que nunca. ¿Qué hacía ella en esa fiesta, fingiendo estar enamorada de Inuyasha?

—¡Kagome! Por fin... tengo que hablar contigo.

La súbita aparición de Kogua a su lado la sobresaltó. Se había refugiado en el invernadero, lejos de la orquesta y del demás invitado, atraída por la paz y la tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kouga de forma brusca—. ¿Qué es todo esto de Inuyasha?

—Me parece que es asunto nuestro, ¿no crees? —logró decir alzando la cabeza con dignidad.

—Oh, no me vengas con eso; apenas hace catorce días me decías que estabas locamente enamorada de mí. Hasta me rogaste que no me comprometiera con Kikyo.

—Kouga —protestó la joven, llorosa, y sintió un profundo alivio cuando oyó a sus espaldas la voz grave de Inuyasha.

—Creo que ya has dicho suficiente.

—¿Suficiente? Todavía no he comenzado siquiera —dijo Kogua enfadado—. No sé qué clase de juego os traéis, Pero...

—No es ningún juego —repuso Inuyasha con calma, mirando desafiante a su interlocutor, quien, para asombro de Kagome, apartó la mirada—. Amo a Kagome y ella me ama a mí y eso es todo lo que tú y cualquier otra persona necesitáis saber. — ¿Kagome?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, en vez de a Kouga, como si pudiera extraer de él fuerza y valor.

—Lo que dice Inuyasha es cierto, Kouga—dijo con voz trémula.

—La amo desde hace mucho tiempo —añadió Inuyasha, asombrando a Kagome por su sangre fría—. Lo que tú has perdido es mi ganancia. Pero yo, al contrario que tú, jamás voy a dejarla. Vamos, mi amor —dijo suavemente a Kagome—. Es hora de irnos a casa.

La condujo con firmeza fuera del invernadero, sin permitir que Kouga dijera una palabra más.

Kagome estaba tan perpleja que no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en el Range Rover camino a la granja.

—No resultará, Inuyasha —dijo con tono desolado—. Nunca debí sugerirlo. Kouga no creerá jamás que estoy enamorada de ti.

Vio que la mano de Inuyasha se tensaba sobre el volante y, azorada, alzó la mirada hacia él. Pudo ver en la penumbra la tensión en su mandíbula y la severidad de su expresión.

—Entonces tendremos que buscar la manera de que lo crea, ¿no te parece? —dijo con tono tajante.

Dulce alargó una mano y cubrió con ella la fuerte y curtida mano del granjero.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. He sido una egoísta, Kikyo no podía apartar los ojos de ti. Creo que en lo que se refiere a ella, nuestro plan sí funcionó.

—¿Pero no con Kouga?

—No sé —admitió Kagome—. Al verlo esta noche... esta noche fue como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Desea todo lo que pueden proporcionarle los padres de Kikyo.

—¿Entonces estás resignada a perderlo?

—No sé —respondió ella acongojada—. _Ya _no sé qué pensar-Y la raíz de su confusión no era tanto Kouga, como Inuyasha

Por alguna razón, estar con él había puesto a la vista facetas de la personalidad de Kouga que ella nunca había querido ver; facetas desagradables e indeseables.

—¿Quieres decir que has cambiado de opinión? — preguntó Inuyasha cauteloso—. ¿Que ya no quieres que prosigamos con nuestro plan?

Kagome estaba tentada, pero había hecho un pacto y, por el bien de Inuyasha, proseguiría con él. Kikyo estaba celosa, de eso no cabía duda.

—No, eso no. A menos que seas tú quien haya cambiado de idea, Inuyasha.

—No, no he cambiado de idea —repuso Inuyasha y Kagome casi pudo sentir que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

Una oleada de fatiga la envolvió a ella y todo lo que deseaba era dormir. Ahogó un bostezo y Inuyasha rió de buena gana.

—Parece que tienes dieciséis años cuando haces eso. Ella se ruborizó. Sabía que no poseía el sofisticado aire de Kikyo. Kouga la había instado con frecuencia a que se comprara ropa que la hiciera parecer mayor, y ella siempre había defendido porfiadamente su derecho de vestirse como mejor le pareciera.

—Estaba pensando que no es sólo mi casa la que saldría ganando con tu ayuda —dijo Inuyasha mientras daba vuelta hacia la granja—. Sino yo mismo.

Kagome lo miró y notó que un leve rubor cubría el rostro curtido.

—Estás muy bien con traje de etiqueta —le aseguró ella.

—Sí, pero de no haber sido por ti, habría ido a la fiesta con calcetines verdes —señaló él con buen humor—. ¿Crees que podrías echarme una mano? ¿Podrías convertirme en el tipo de hombre que resulta atractivo a las mujeres?

Kagome no supo qué decir. Quería asegurarle que él tenía ya todas las cualidades que una mujer sensata podría buscar en un hombre, pero decir eso sería insultar a Kikyo y era ella la mujer que él amaba.

—¿Quieres decir que te ayude a comprar ropa nueva? — preguntó titubeante.

—Sí, ese tipo de cosas. Dame algunos indicios de lo que les gusta a las mujeres en un hombre.

—Será caro —dijo ella con timidez—. Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti... me refiero al aspecto financiero.

Inuyasha rió.

—Los tiempos cambian, Kagome. Creo que puedo permitirme el lujo de comprarme algo de ropa. ¿Cuándo comenzamos? Tengo la tarde libre el lunes. Podríamos ir a Chester y ver qué necesito.

—Me parece bien. Pero antes tendré que preguntar a Sango si puedo tomarme las vacaciones.

Kagome despertó el domingo por la mañana con una espantosa sensación de congoja.

Se incorporó en la cama. Debió estar loca cuando le sugirió a Inuyasha que fingieran ser amantes; y Kouga ni siquiera lo había creído.

Inuyasha la sacó de sus cavilaciones al asomar la cabeza por la puerta y decir, alegremente:

—Espero que ya estés despierta, dormilona.

Entró antes de que Kagome pudiera invitarlo a que lo hiciera; ella buscó la protección de las sábanas para cubrirse e Inuyasha la miró con expresión divertida.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió con una sonrisa más amplia y estudiando la expresión indignada de ella—. ¿Acaso duermes completamente desnuda?

No dormía desnuda y el sentido común le indicaba que no había nada revelador en su recatado camisón y que su pudor era innecesario y ridículo.

—Te he traído una taza de café —dijo Inuyasha, y se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche—. ¿Has dormido bien? Ciertamente estabas muerta para el mundo cuando me asomé antes.

—¡Antes! —Kagome echó una mirada a su reloj y protestó—: Pero si apenas acaban de dar las nueve. ¿A qué hora te levantas?

—A las seis —contestó Inuyasha—. El domingo es el día libre del vaquero y tengo que ordeñar yo. Aunque no tengo muchas vacas lecheras ahora.

—¿Por qué? Cheshire siempre ha sido una excelente comarca lechera.

—Pero está empezando a bajar el precio de la leche, de modo que he decidido cambiar a la cría y engordé.

—¿Por eso compraste el toro? ¿Para cría?

—Sí. Ya te enseñaré los terneros más tarde... Bueno, si piensas quedarte.

—Tendré que hablar con Sango —Kagome inclinó la cabeza y dijo con tono vacilante—:Inuyasha, ¿realmente crees que podremos provocar celos en Kikyo y Kouga?

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio durante largo rato. Parecía que no iba a responder, de modo que cuando le apartó el pelo de la cara y le alzó el rostro con un dedo bajo el mentón se sobresaltó.

Una extraña tensión pareció invadir la habitación mientras él le clavaba la mirada con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos.

—¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada, y la volvió a bajar.

—Kouga debe estar loco —dijo Inuyasha—. No te des por vencida.

—No. No me daré por vencida —aseguró Kagome—. Después de todo, no están casados todavía, ¿verdad? Oh, Inuyasha, me estás impulsando a ser egoísta —exclamó contrita cuan-do él permaneció en silencio—. Heme aquí lamentando mis pesares cuando tú debes estar sufriendo también.

—Siempre es penoso amar a alguien que ama a otra persona —dijo Inuyasha y se levantó de la cama de un salto—. Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué no te levantas, haces esa llamada a tu jefa y luego vamos a comer a alguna parte?

—Creía que los granjeros estaban demasiado ocupados para comer fuera.

—Por lo regular así es, pero logramos levantar la cosecha temprano y ya está muy avanzada la labor de otoño. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Podríamos ir a Chester o a Grosvenor.

—Me parece bien —respondió Kagome—. O, si quieres, podríamos quedarnos aquí. No es necesario que me agasajes, Inuyasha. Después de todo, en cierta forma me he convertido en una molestia para ti.

Para azoro de la joven, Inuyasha se inclinó y depositó un beso ligero sobre sus labios.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Por ser como eres —contestó él, pasándole los dedos por los cabellos.

La había besado como lo habría hecho un hermano, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría besado a Kikyo. Sospechaba que su bien formada y sensual boca podía producir efectos devastadores en una mujer. Suspiró al pensar en los fríos besos de Kouga y se levantó de la cama.

Siempre había supuesto que cuando se casaran él mostraría un poco más de pasión.

**Continuara....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

KAGOME hizo la llamada telefónica desde la oficina de Inuyasha, una habitación cómoda y desordenada que, daba al pasillo que conducía al corral.

—Espera un momento —dijo Sango, cuando ella le hizo un apresurado recuento de todo lo sucedido—. Hace apenas media hora que me he levantado, Kagome, y mi cabeza no está muy clara todavía. Explícate como es debido, ¿quieres?

Y ella así lo hizo.

—¿ Inuyasha accedió? —preguntó su jefa.

—Bueno, él también está muy enamorado de Kikyo—explicó Kagome—. Quiere que me quede más tiempo aquí, Sango. Y me gustaría hacerlo, ya que dispongo de unos días de vacaciones. Incluso me ha dado trabajo.

Y explicó a Sango lo de la casa.

—Pues, curiosamente, esto coincide con algo que Miroku y yo discutíamos la otra noche. Estoy pensando, sólo pensando, que conste, abrir una sucursal por el norte, y tenía la idea de que tú te encargaras del local. Sería un trabajo muy pesado. Tendrías que buscar el sitio adecuado y luego hablar con el banco. Si quieres, ya que vas a pasar algún tiempo por ahí, podrías empezar a buscar el local y hacer un poco de mercado. Por supuesto, te haríamos socia del negocio, pero primero necesito saber si estás interesada. — ¿Interesada? ¡Sango, estoy estupefacta! No soy diseñadora.

—Quizá no, pero sabes tratar a la gente y caes bien a los clientes, lo cual es esencial para que vuelvan. Pero, si quieres, no tomes una decisión ahora. Piénsalo mientras estás ahí. Puedo prescindir de ti durante un mes sin mayor problema.

—¿Has logrado hablar con tu jefa? —preguntó Inuyasha media hora después, entrando en la cocina e inclinándose para quitarse las botas.

—Sí. Está de acuerdo en que me quede aquí... Además... ¿adivina qué?

Rápidamente contó a Inuyasha la propuesta de Sango. Inuyasha mostró un ávido interés, al contrario de Kouga quien, cuando Kagome le hablaba de su trabajo, parecía más aburrido que interesado.

—Chester es el lugar más adecuado, pero es muy caro. También está Knutsford o Nantwich? —propuso Inuyasha.

—¿Nantwich?

—Hmm, me tomaré algún tiempo libre y te acompañaré a buscar el local adecuado.

—¡Oh, Inuyasha! ¿Lo harás?

—¿Por qué no? Además, eso ayudaría a reforzar la imagen, ¿no crees?

—¿La imagen?

—De que somos inseparables.

—Ah, claro —Kagome descubrió, muy mortificada, que en su entusiasmo había olvidado por completo el otro asunto.

Todavía estaban hablando sobre la propuesta de Sango cuando salieron para comer una hora después.

Kagome llevaba una falda nueva, con un suéter en los mismos tonos azules y verdes oscuros.

El espontáneo elogio de Inuyasha trajo a sus mejillas un rubor de placer.

Él iba vestido también de manera informal, pero de tal forma que de verdad necesitaba que lo asesoraran.

No había nada malo en sus pantalones, salvo que no le hacían justicia a su físico; en especial porque parecían hechos para alguien más generosamente proporcionado de caderas.

Como si el pantalón no bastara para su desaliño, Inuyasha había decidido ponerse una extravagante camisa a cuadros rojos y verdes.

Y encima de ella, un suéter azul.

Kagome pensó en las ropas cuidadosamente combinadas y los impecables trajes cortados a la medida de Kouga, y se juró que cuando acabara con Inuyahsa, éste rivalizaría con aquél ventajosamente.

Todavía no le había preguntado qué clase de color quería para su cocina y cuando se lo mención, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—El que tú decidas.

—Pero, Inuyasha, es de suponer que diseñaste la cocina para Kikyo. ¿Tiene ella algún color favorito?

Inuyasha apartó la atención de la carretera para mirar a su acompañante.

—Rosa pálido —declaró—. Y si te atreves a pintar mi cocina de ese color, te retorceré el pescuezo.

Kagome no pudo evitar la carcajada pero se asombró de su actitud. Había pensado que si a Kikyo se le ocurriera pintar la cocina de todos los colores del arco iris, él estaría encantado de complacerla.

—El amarillo será alegre y fresco, con un leve toque de azul, quizá. O podría simplemente pulir el roble y dejarlo en su tono natural. Eso sería más austero, pero efectivo.

—Haz lo que harías si fuera tu cocina —dijo Inuyasha muy serio.

—Pero podría no gustarte —protestó ella.

Él se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió.

—Siempre que no sea rosa pálido, me gustará —le aseguró con énfasis.

El restaurante al que la llevó era, sin duda, un sitio popular en el que la gente se reunía para comer o tomarse una copa. Kagura y Sesshomaru estaban en la barra, cuando Inuyasha condujo a Kagome al interior.

A Kagome le gustaba la forma en que él la mantenía cerca, de manera a la vez protectora y afectuosa.

—Todo el mundo está intrigado con vosotros —le dijo Kagura a Kagome cuando llegaron a la barra—. Habéis causado sensación. Oh, cielos, aquí vienen Kikyo y Kouga. Es extraño. Kikyo no suele asistir a sitios como éste. Su ambiente está más bien en los lugares elegantes. ¿Vais a comer aquí?

—Sí —respondió Inuyasha que en ese momento llegaba con las copas—. Y como es un poco tarde, será mejor que comencemos a buscar sitio.

Cogió a Kagome del brazo y ella se preguntó si él se había percatado de que estaba perdiendo una ocasión perfecta para demostrar a Kikyo que no se moría por ella.

Trató de hacérselo ver, pero era tal el ruido que cuando logró comunicarle su mensaje ya estaban en el comedor.

Una extraña expresión cruzó por su rostro, algo parecido al fastidio.

Consiguieron una mesa agradable cerca de la ventana, con vista al jardín.

Kagome aceptó la sugerencia de Inuyasha y pidió _roast beef, _y mientras esperaba que llegara la sopa de la casa miraba una y otra vez con ansiedad hacia la puerta.

—Deja de mostrarte tan ansiosa —le aconsejó Inuyasha con tono tajante—. No entrarán aquí. Kikyo no come nada que no sea exótico y refinado.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que Kagome lo mirara con atención.

Su comentario había sido casi sarcástico, algo que ella nunca habría esperado, dados sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo. Sin duda trataba de fingir que no estaba afectado.

El comedor estaba lleno y el camarero llegó a explicarles, consternado, que ya no quedaba sopa de la casa.

—Hay paté o _mousse _de mariscos...

—Cualquiera de las dos cosas parece apetitosa —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa luminosa, procurando hacer ver al camarero que no le molestaba la falta de la sopa, y luego se percató de que Inuyasha la miraba con atención—. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con cierta extrañeza—. ¿Tengo una mancha en la nariz?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué me miras así?

—Estaba pensando en lo agradable que es estar con una mujer que trata a todo el mundo con consideración.

Kagome se ruborizó ante el elogio; sintió una profunda satisfacción y una sensación de bienestar que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo... en especial con Kouga.

—Se trata sólo de un plato de sopa —dijo.

—Pero conozco mujeres que la habrían armado sólo por el placer de fastidiar.

¿Mujeres? ¿O una en especial?, se preguntó Kagome, quien Podía imaginar a Kikyo formando una tormenta de una gota de agua. El camarero trajo el paté, con otra amplia sonrisa de disculpa.

Había en el restaurante un ambiente alegre, familiar. Lo que se echaba de menos en el deshumanizado Londres.

—No pienses en él —aconsejó Inuyasha de repente.

Kagome lo miró con fijeza y comprendió de improviso a lo que él se refería.

—No pensaba en él —dijo con sinceridad—. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que añoraba este tipo de sitios.

—Nunca te he visto como chica de ciudad.

—La necesidad obliga —repuso Kagome—. Necesitaba un empleo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero debo decir que estoy muy emocionada con la propuesta de Sango.

—Es evidente que te tiene en muy alta estima. Cuéntame un poco más sobre tu trabajo.

—Oh, no, es el turno de que me hables del tuyo —le replicó Kagome.

—No hay mucho que decir. Dejé la escuela cuando tenía dieciséis años, al morir mi padre, como tú sabes. Al principio fue difícil, pero tuve la fortuna de contar con el consejo de un amigo de la familia, que ahora es mi padrastro. Me estimuló a hacer un curso en la escuela nocturna. Eso me abrió los ojos y me mostró en dónde se había equivocado mi padre.

—Entonces, ¿la granja es lucrativa ahora?

—Lo bastante para pagar tus servicios de una decoradora —bromeó él.

—No habrá pago, Inuyasha, te lo dije ya, a menos que me permitas pagar mi alojamiento.

—Está bien, no te encrespes. ¿Postre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si como un bocado más, reviento.

—¿Café, entonces, y luego un licor?

—Café sí, pero licor no.

Kagome se asombró cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los últimos en el comedor.

Inuyasha la había estado haciendo reír contándole graciosas anécdotas sobre sus primeros y equivocados intentos para dirigir la granja.

Nunca había imaginado que Inuyasha tuviera tan buen sentido del humor y que pudiera reírse de sí mismo y de sus propios errores.

Era triste que nunca hubiera podido compartir esta alegre camaradería con Kouga, reflexionó mientras apuraba su taza de café y esperaba que Inuyasha pagara la cuenta.

Sin embargo, era Kouga de quien estaba enamorada, en tanto que Inuyasha... Inuyasha era un buen amigo, solamente eso: un buen amigo.

¿Sólo un buen amigo? Recordó la sensación que le había provocado la caricia de él y, con un esfuerzo, apartó el pensamiento, concentrándose, en cambio, en los sentimientos que Kouga provocara en ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado, por más que lo intentaba no podía evocar ninguna emoción despertada por él.

Su recuerdo era como el de alguien conocido en una época muy lejana y con quien no hubiera tenido un contacto verdadero.

—¿Lista?

Sonrió con afecto a Inuyasha, disfrutando de la cortesía exquisita con la que él le apartaba la silla y la escoltaba fuera del comedor.

Era una tarde deliciosa, otoñal y rica en colores y aromas propios de la estación.

Un Jaguar impecable y brillante estaba aparcado junto al automóvil de Inuyasha y el corazón de Kagome sufrió un vuelco cuando reconoció a Kouga y Kikyo.

Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa despreocupada y feliz, al acercarse a ellos. Le dolía ver a Kouga, a _su _Kouga, con otra mujer. Especialmente una mujer como Kikyo.

En el rostro de Kouga apareció esa expresión mitad enfadada, mitad desafiante que había adoptado cuando la informó sobre su compromiso. E Inuyasha, por primera vez ajeno a su desazón, se apartó deliberadamente de ella. Kagome se estremeció y echó de menos el calor de su cercanía.

Kikyo se volvió y le dirigió a Kagome una mirada desdeñosa y retadora, y luego para mayor angustia, se volvió y rodeó el cuello de Kouga, depositando en sus labios un beso de abierta sensualidad.

Kagome sintió que se le encendía el rostro. Era un beso que no se acostumbraba dar en público. Kouga nunca la había besado así.

Con el rostro encendido, Kagome se subió al automóvil sin decir una sola palabra, aunque sus sentimientos se revelaban claramente en sus ojos llenos de angustia y desazón.

Viajaron algunos kilómetros en silencio hasta que Inuyasha dijo con aspereza:

—Fue sólo un beso, Kagome.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con el rostro ensombrecido por la congoja y la tristeza.

—Sí, pero Kouga nunca me besó así. Nadie lo ha hecho —agregó en voz baja.

Inuyasha no comentó nada, ¿qué podía comentar?

Cuando llegaron a la granja, dijo que tenía que ir a ver al ganado. Kagome se ofreció a acompañarle, pero Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y Kagome subió a su habitación. Sacó el cuaderno que llevaba consigo y trató de concentrarse en la combinación de colores para la cocina, por primera vez en su vida no pudo hacerlo. Cuando Inuyasha entró, ella tenía la mirada clavada en el vacío, sentada inmóvil ante la ventana.

Inuyasha le dirigió una rápida y atenta mirada y dijo:

—¿Qué te parece si enciendo el fuego en la sala y organizamos el itinerario para buscar tu local? Tengo muchos mapas.

—¿Y por qué no nos ocupamos de ver cómo deshacer el compromiso de Kikyo y Kouga? —Replicó Kagome con un tono tan áspero y amargo, que apenas reconoció su propia voz—. No necesitas envolverme en algodones, Inuyasha. Puedo ver la realidad por mí misma. Kouga nunca sintió por mí lo que siente por Kikyo. Todo este asunto nuestro no ha sido más que una idea estúpida... más valdría que yo regresara a Londres.

—No puedes —declaró Inuyasha—. Es demasiado tarde, tienes un compromiso, no sólo conmigo sino con Sango.

Tenía razón.

—¿Acaso sigues pensando en ese beso, Kagome? —le preguntó Inuyasha con tono apacible, sin dejarla hablar.

Ella esquivó la mirada y dijo sofocada:

—¿A ti no te afectó? ¡Oh, Inuyasha! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Se lamentó, sin poder controlar más tiempo su congoja—. ¿Soy tan poco deseable?

Inuyasha dejó sobre el suelo los leños que llevaba consigo y se acercó con lentitud a ella, la cogió por los hombros con suavidad para hacer que se volviera hacia él.

—Kagome, estás equivocada —le aseguró con firmeza—. Al contrario, eres muy deseable. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —le preguntó con voz diferente, una voz sin asomo de burla o falsedad, preñada más bien de sorda sensualidad, lo que la obligó a mirarlo.

La boca de Kagome tembló ligeramente cuando Inuyasha le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior.

Una extraña sensación atravesó su cuerpo que fue invadido por una súbita debilidad obligándola a buscar el apoyo del cuerpo masculino. Él la recibió con gentileza.

Kagome notó el acompasado palpitar del corazón de Inuyasha y aspiró el aroma fresco que de él emanaba. Entreabrió loslabios ante una nueva caricia y tuvo la tentación de mordisquear el dedo que se la hacía.

Se conmovió ante la bondad de Inuyasha al intentar devolverle la seguridad en sí misma y trató de protestar y de decir que no era necesario, y que de cualquier manera ya sabía que él no la deseaba, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, ya que estos fueron sellados por los firmes labios masculinos.

Emitió una suave protesta lo que hizo que la abrazara con más fuerza.

La mano que le había acariciado los labios le cogió la mandíbula y luego se hundió en sus cabellos, acariciando la suave piel de la oreja y haciéndola que se estremeciera y se apretara más contra él.

Desde lo profundo de la garganta, Inuyasha emitió un sonido suave y ronco de satisfacción que le puso la carne de gallina, y los labios de Inuyasha, que hasta entonces sólo habían sido gentilmente persuasivos, se tornaron más exigentes, de tal manera que Kagome se hundió en un torbellino de exquisitas y violentas sensaciones.

Kouga nunca la había besado así, nunca había sometido sus labios a tan delicioso tormento; nunca la había tocado como si fuera infinitamente deseable y preciosa.

Percibió el acelerado ritmo del corazón masculino y el suyo latió al unísono.

Al notar la mano de Inuyasha sobre su garganta, entreabrió los labios obedeciendo a las demandas de la boca del hombre.

—Abre los ojos —susurró Inuyasha y ella obedeció, como aturdida, para ver en los suyos la llama viva del deseo—. Mira lo que me haces sentir, Kagome.

Y antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo, la mano de Inuyasha se deslizó por la espalda para ceñirle las caderas, de manera que ella pudiera sentir la firme evidencia de su excitación, cálida y palpitante.

Kagome tembló, demasiado aturdida para hacer otra cosa que apretarse contra él, casi desvanecida por la realidad del deseo masculino.

Inuyasha no la amaba, tampoco ella a él... pero la hacía sentirse viva y femenina, necesitada de una manera que Kouga nunca le había hecho sentir.

—Inuyasha —protestó con voz débil y trémula.

—Te deseo, Kagome, y fácilmente podría hacer que tú también me desearas.

—¡No!

—Sí —murmuró Inuyasha y alzó una mano para rodear un pecho y acariciar con el pulgar el endurecido pezón que la delataba.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro trémulo, nacido del pánico y la desazón, y suplicó con voz débil:

—Inuyasha, no, por favor. No es correcto... No nos... No nos amamos.

—No —asintió él, soltándola reacio y agregó con voz enronquecida por la emoción—. No, quizá no, pero no quiero volver a oírte decir que no eres deseable, porque eso no es cierto.

—Pero Kougano me desea —protestó ella, acongojada, y contuvo el aliento con perplejidad al ver la furia que ensombrecía el rostro masculino.

—¡Kouga, por supuesto, es el único maldito hombre que importa en este mundo!

El comentario de Inuyasha desconcertó a Kagome.

—Lo siento, Kagome—se disculpó él de inmediato y Kagome reconoció, contrita, que la situación era tan dura para Inuyasha como para ella. Quizá más dura aún para él ya que era evidente que había disfrutado una vida sexual plena con Kikyo.

—Sé que sólo intentabas ayudarme —dijo ella con voz incierta—. Lamento haber sido tan estúpida. Si quieres que me vaya...

Durante un momento creyó que él iba a acceder. Una extraña expresión de desazón y fastidio cruzó por el rostro de Inuyasha que al instante controló sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—¿Sin decorar mi cocina? Vamos, Kagome, recuerda que el que porfía...

—Mata venado. Lo sé. Supongo que es demasiado pronto para darme por vencida —asintió ella y sonrió débilmente.

**Continuara...**

**Nota: sorry por tardarme en actualizar pero como la historia es corta pues la quiero hacer emocionante, aparte de que he tenido compromisos **

**que me han hecho tardar en escribir por eso les dejo estos 2 cap. como recompensa ok.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pues creo que si es obvio que Inu siente algo mas que amistad x la inocente de Kagome je.**

**Nos vemos en el sig capitulo y sigan dejando sus comentarios Saludos. Chao**


End file.
